<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【包托/杰托】萦 by Gernando</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912978">【包托/杰托】萦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando'>Gernando</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>杰拉德x托雷斯<br/>AU<br/>Cake&amp;Fork设定<br/>有车，自己注意避雷*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【包托/杰托】萦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>已经到了课间休息的时间，讲台上的教授仍然在细心地解答学生们的问题，教室已经空了大半，而费尔南多正在磨磨蹭蹭的收拾着书本，等待着将台前人群的散去。　　</p><p>他回忆了一下刚才课上讲述的内容，决定抓住一个没有展开讲述的细节去询问教授。</p><p>别误会，他并不是过于那种过于好学并想要保持自己成绩书呆子，事实上，他甚至只是来这门课上旁听的学生。</p><p>费尔南多唯一的目标就是此刻坐在讲台后的，正温和的地回答问题的副教授。</p><p>讲授宗教史的杰拉德教授在同学中的声望一向很高，不但因为他英俊的外表，同时也因为风趣幽默的授课方式。</p><p>不同于其他教授宗教史学类的老古董们，杰拉德教授再讲授这门略微有些枯燥乏味的课程时，总是足够耐心，而足以令发学生们深入的兴趣。</p><p>但费尔南多被他的吸引的原因却远不止于此。</p><p>费尔南多意识到自己属于名为“fork”的一类人群还是因为平淡无奇的例行体检。事实上他并没有太听懂医生口中更加具体的诊断——大致上是某种程度的激素和增加与减少，在近些年，对于性别特性的研究逐渐深入，名为“cake”和“fork”的两类群体也逐渐被人们所熟知。</p><p>虽然只占极少数的比例，但因为对气味超乎常人的敏感程度，也经常会成为人们好奇谈论的对象。</p><p>起初费尔南多还暗自激动地认为自己是特殊故事的主角，但自从十六岁知道这件事情以来，他从未见过自己对任何其他人的气味——或是味道产生反应,直到升入大学，或者说，直到他遇见杰拉德。</p><p>从第一次和他在走廊上擦肩而过，费尔南多几乎立即确认了杰拉德教授同样属于那种被人们广为好奇的种类。</p><p>那时他正忙着赶去社团活动，一种不同于走廊里时刻弥漫的香水味道的气息传了过来。他忍不住深吸一口气，好奇地追寻着气味的来源。</p><p>杰拉德正从斜前方的教室走出来，他稍微皱起眉头，似乎在思考着身旁学生刚刚提出来的问题，注意到费尔南多看向他的方向的目光时他礼节性的点了点头，然后和一旁的学生从费尔南多旁边经过。　　</p><p> </p><p>回过神来的时候，费尔南多才意识到自己竟然莫名其妙地起了反应。　　</p><p>每一位“cake”都有属于自己的气味，而也只有”fork”能感受到其中的差别。</p><p>如果用语言来形容的话，杰拉德应该是混合着纸质书本、新修剪过的草地，以及一丁点烟草的味道，虽然表述上可以算的上平平无奇，但每当那种味道飘过费尔南多的身边，冲进他的鼻腔时，总是可以让他无法控制的心跳加速。　　</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>费尔南多迅速的打听到杰拉德所教授的课程与时间表，并对自己的朋友们声称只是“为了完成学科论文的额外学习”后，堂而皇之地坐进了杰拉德的教室。</p><p>最开始他只是坐在靠后的位置，但当有一次几乎迟到、而只能坐在众目睽睽的前排，因此距离讲台更近的时候，费尔南多意识到，在这种距离下，他有了更多机会感受到杰拉德身上的气味。</p><p>讲台上的人已经快散去了，费尔南多拿出笔记本，摆出一副困惑的样子，而杰拉德耐心地向他讲述后合上书本，随即像想起来了什么似的开口，“我记得你经常来问问题，你叫什么名字？”</p><p>“费尔南多。费尔南多……托雷斯。”　　</p><p>“好的，托雷斯先生。”杰拉德点点头，“感谢你有趣的问题。”　　</p><p>而同时费尔南多盯着对方形状好看的嘴唇，几乎忘了说一句再见。　　</p><p>从那以后，费尔南多会在杰拉德的课上坐在第一排。每次课后的时间，费尔南多几乎都会故意找出一两个问题前去询问，而杰拉德总是像对待所有人那样耐心的解答。　　</p><p>直到有一次，在他轻车熟路地来到讲台前，杰拉德看了下时间，对他露出一个抱歉的笑容，“抱歉，我十分钟后有课。如果你不介意的话，我可以明天为你解答。”　</p><p>随即他将书本装入包中，“你介意一个半小时后来我的办公室吗？”　　　　</p><p>这还是他第一次与杰拉德共处一室。他站在对方的办公桌前，封闭的狭小空间与过近的距离让他的感官仿佛格外敏锐。</p><p>他忍不住深吸一口空气，感到杰拉德身上那种吸引着他的的气味完全包围了他。</p><p>在杰拉德盯着他的眼睛、对他讲述着其他教派中天使的起源后，年轻的教授抬起头，礼貌的询问他是否还有其它的问题。而费尔南多只能大脑空空地点头，拎起书包落荒而逃。　　</p><p>离开之前，费尔南多似乎看到了对方脸上若有若无的笑意，但他完全不敢多想。　　</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>杰拉德意识到了吗？费尔南多忍不住怀疑起来，但是当他接下来鼓起勇气去杰拉德的课上时，教授没有对他展现任何过多的关注。</p><p>费尔南多认为可能是自己想多了。在估计着对方已经忘掉了自己的失礼之后，费尔南多仍旧大胆的向杰拉德提出问题。</p><p>他隐秘地喜欢着站在对方身边，保持着足以让自己冷静的安全距离，同时感受着对方身上若有若无的充满吸引力的气味。</p><p>就当费尔南多以为他们的关系注定止步于此的时候，杰拉德又一次邀请他去了他的办公室。</p><p>“……在犹太教相关的一些记载里，对天使的描绘是经常会帮助旅人。”费尔南多并没有听清楚他说了什么。</p><p>杰拉德身上散发出来的气味让他晕头转向，他闻上去像烟草、刚修整过的草地，和那背后的一整个夏天。</p><p>而散发着如此吸引力的人此刻却仿佛毫无自觉地坐在桌后，只是云淡风轻地说着课程上的内容。</p><p>“…旅人。”他无意识地重复着，感觉自己仿佛是沙漠里即将干渴而死的旅人。费尔南多抬起头，困惑地盯着桌子后面的教授。</p><p>他感到自己已经完全无法呼吸，脑子里乱得像浆糊一般。然后他看到杰拉德合上书对他微笑起来。</p><p>“你属于‘猎食者’，对吧？”</p><p>费尔南多无意识地点了点头，他勉强后退了一点，让自己留出脑子得以思考，然后看到杰拉德被逗笑了的表情。</p><p>“我真是惊讶你居然能忍这么久。”</p><p>他慢条斯理地把书推到一边，然后慢悠悠地扯松了领带。</p><p>费尔南多呼吸一滞。</p><p>不算太大的办公室里，属于杰拉德的气味变得越发浓稠，仿佛要包裹住他一般，他几乎是本能一般闭上眼睛贪婪地呼吸了几口，随后意识到对方还看着自己不禁脸红了起来，杰拉德棕褐色的眼睛里充满了笑意，似乎在安抚他一般，教授轻笑了一声抬起头来。</p><p>“过来。”杰拉德低声说。</p><p>费尔南多不记得他们是如何缩短了距离，他似乎一瞬间就从办公桌后来到了杰拉德身前，嘴唇接触的时候他被一直吸引着自己的气味刺激得忍不住呻吟出声，获得了杰拉德喉咙里的一声轻笑。</p><p>他几乎被抱在怀里，发着抖的腿根本站不稳，于是摇摇晃晃地坐在了杰拉德腿上，弄皱了那笔挺的西装裤。</p><p>费尔南多呼吸急促，下意识地吮吸对方的嘴唇，越发浓烈的气味钻进他的鼻腔，他的神经中枢完全被那些气味控制住了，毫无章法地试图舔进对方的嘴里，之前设想的所有场景全然崩塌，他只想距离杰拉德近些，再近些。</p><p>杰拉德安抚着那些急匆匆的舔舐，他把手指放上那头漂亮的金发，触感果然很好。</p><p>于是他稍微用了点力气按住对方的后脑，然后试着把节奏拿回来。年轻的教授偏过头去，只是一个单纯地嘴唇相贴，同时另一只手抚摸着男孩衬衫下突出的脊椎。</p><p>费尔南多发出微小的颤抖，然后在杰拉德怀里安静下来。他们短暂分开的时候两个人都喘得不行，费尔南多紧抓着对方西装的领口，完全不敢抬头。稍微习惯了对方的气味后神智逐渐归位，他难以避免地脸红了起来。</p><p>“……对不起？”杰拉德把他低得能看到发顶的脑袋抬高了点，对视的时候费尔南多忍不住视线飘忽，即使刚刚做过更过分的事情，此时这种亲昵反而让他感到越发羞耻，杰拉德露出仿佛不可思议的表情，然后皱着眉毛笑出声来。</p><p>“你认真的？”费尔南多犹疑地点了点头。</p><p>“你从没遇见过‘cake’吗？”</p><p>“遇到过。”费尔南多迟疑了一下回答，“但他们都没有你的味道。”</p><p>杰拉德安静了几秒，费尔南多感到对方的味道缓慢地包围着他。他们盯着彼此的眼睛，逐渐再次靠近，不同于刚才的激烈，这是一个温和而绵长的吻。</p><p>舌尖扫过齿列，轻轻划过口腔中的软肉，然后是黏糊糊的津液交缠。透过体液而传来的对方的气息让费尔南多浑身燥热，他无可抑制地喘息着，本能地想要得到更多。他挣扎地分开亲吻，抵着对方的额头喘息着。</p><p>他自己早就硬了，阴茎在牛仔裤里硬的发疼费尔南多盯着对方眼睛里自己的倒影，然后试探着将视线向下，然后是另一个对视，暗自期望对方能明白自己的暗示。</p><p>而杰拉德只是挑眉，似乎在询问他“认真的？”</p><p>于是费尔南多不知道从哪里来的勇气，他从杰拉德身上坐起来，干脆地跪坐在对方身前。他回忆着那些色情电影里的镜头，学着那些主角娴熟地样子试图用牙齿咬下拉链，但不知是太过紧张还是怎么，尝试了几次都没有成功。</p><p>他听到杰拉德低低的笑声又红了脸，赌气一般又尝试了一次，终于歪歪扭扭地拉下了那只裤链。看到对方也因为自己有了反应，他感到了一点隐秘的快乐。</p><p>费尔南多舔了舔嘴唇，然后试着把嘴唇贴在灰色内裤的凸起上。他有用嘴唇划过带着热度的那处，然后伸出舌头舔湿那块灰色的布料。</p><p>性器在内裤中逐渐胀大起来，他听到杰拉德逐渐加深的喘息越发的大胆，隔着内裤试着用牙齿轻咬，把那片灰色的内裤变成了更深的颜色，然后试着去晃动晃着脑袋试图拉下最后一层阻碍。</p><p>垂下来的头发碰到了对方的下身，杰拉德轻微地晃动了一下，然后摸了摸他的头发，像一个鼓励。只是亲吻还可以装作自己经验丰富的样子，但用上口活儿的技巧实在难以伪装。</p><p>费尔南多只能努力张大嘴巴吞下对方的性器，他舔着光滑的头部，尝到了前液的味道。杰拉德发出长长的叹息，稍微向前顶了顶腰。</p><p>费尔南多试着摇晃脑袋吞吐着，学会完美地收起牙齿对初学者来说实在过于困难，他感觉自己的牙齿可能磕碰到了好多次。而带着性意味的荷尔蒙让对方气味越发的诱人，他逐渐又有些神智不清了。</p><p>“技术真差。”听到杰拉德带着笑意的声音，男孩下意识地抬起头想看到对方的表情。</p><p>张大嘴巴吞吐着对方性器的仰视实在太过色情，杰拉德难以抑制地扶住对方的后脑，然后注视着男孩湿漉漉的眼睛。</p><p>“交给我可以吗？”他向男孩征询一个许可，就像每次询问对方是否理解了他的课题那样。费尔南多点点头，他收缩着口腔内壁挤压着柱体，然后蹭了蹭对方抚摸着他头发的掌心。　</p><p>杰拉德把自己整个顶进那个湿润而高热的口腔，男孩柔软的金发带着一点夏天湿润的气息，但是他的口腔温度却让人难以保持理智。</p><p>他轻轻抓住对方的金发，稳定住他的脑袋，然后稍用力地顶了顶胯，几乎顶进了对方的喉咙。初次经历这些的费尔南多显然有些难以适应，但他逐渐吞下更多带着荷尔蒙的液体让他也逐渐大胆了起来，身体的本能让他追逐着对方的体液，他开始适应杰拉德的节奏，然后和自己晃动脑袋的频率结合起来。</p><p>带着荷尔蒙气息的前液的气味在他口腔中散开，cake的味道让他神经系统指挥者他的身体，本能的向对方靠拢，然后收紧口腔给予对方更大的刺激。杰拉德的喘息更加粗重了，他稍稍用了些力，抓住后脑头发的力度让费尔南多感到轻微的疼痛，但这感觉很好。</p><p>男孩放任着自己感受着对方的热度与气息，感受着杰拉德的抽送越来越快，然后一股温热的液体射进了他的口腔，一瞬间大量荷尔蒙的刺激让他几乎有些失神，甚至没用什么外界的刺激就在裤子里射了出来。</p><p>费尔南多跪坐在原地，无意识地喘着气，试图吞下口中的液体，而杰拉德似乎有些愧疚地把自己退出来，担忧的盯着他，然后伏下身来，抽出一张纸巾，为他擦下嘴角流下来的残余液体。</p><p>“你还好？”杰拉德轻声问道，握住他的手臂，帮他站起来坐在自己的膝盖上。喝下的液体稍微安抚了他体内的躁动，但同时自己毫无刺激就在对方面前高潮的事实让费尔南多羞耻极了。</p><p>杰拉德显然也发现了这点，他按上费尔南多已经湿漉漉的牛仔裤，近乎恶意的揉了揉，换来了男孩一阵难以控制的颤抖。　　</p><p>他凑近了些，看着男孩早已红透了的耳朵，咬着耳垂低声说着，”想要更多吗？”　　</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>他们在今天剩余的时间里都有课程，所以做到这一步对两个人来说都已经有些危险——时间意义上的。</p><p>杰拉德需要把自己皱巴巴的西装弄平，而费尔南多显然经历了更加尴尬的问题，而他不得不让自己，在杰拉德的办公室里呆到裤子上的湿润痕迹消失之后才离开，而在他迈出那间办公室前，杰拉德已经回复了那副一本正经的教授模样，微笑地对他开口，”感谢你向我提出的问题，托雷斯先生，”随后他眨眨眼睛，“让我们晚些时候见。”　　</p><p>费尔南多在剩下的时间里几乎魂不守舍，他完全没有办法集中精神上课，文学史老师讲述的内容他完全没有记下笔记，打开书本时想到的都是早些时候在那间办公室里那些隐秘而色情的时间。</p><p>他们在离开前还匆忙的交换了手机号码，费尔南多只是不断的盯着自己的屏幕，希望能获得对方的一点消息。　	</p><p>他用了男士香水，试图掩盖身上的气味，但是在普通人可以感知到的气味已经消失之后，属于”cake”独有的气味仍然在他的鼻腔中挥之不去。</p><p>手下的字迹本来是正常的课堂记录，但不知不觉中就已经变成了无意识涂画杰拉德的名字。历史教授令人昏昏欲睡的平板的声音传来，费尔南多努力的想象着这是杰拉德的课上，而自己的口中还残留着对方的气味，却看似一切如常的坐在他的讲台下。</p><p>只是这种想法，就让他忍不住又起了反应，而费尔南多觉得自己很难把这单纯的归咎于本能吸引。　　</p><p>下课铃响的时候，他急急忙忙地冲出教室，只来得及和朋友说过翘掉晚上的社团。费尔南多在手机里适时地发现了对方的短信，杰拉德让他去实验楼的后方等他。　　</p><p>那是校园中情侣们经常用于约会的地方，不过在傍晚过了一段时间的时候，天色已经足够昏暗到无法看清其中的人影，费尔南多努力地避开熟悉的同学，等到约定的地点后有些焦急的等待了一阵，又忍不住害怕起来，是不是杰拉德已经走了？　　　　</p><p>“想什么呢？”　　</p><p>熟悉的声音从身后传来，和以往不同的是，不同于上课冷静克制的语调，那声音里带着令人难以忽视的暗示，费尔南多转过身去撞进一个怀抱里，对方身上独有的气息猛的传了过来，弄得费尔南多头脑发热。　　</p><p>“……在想你。”他鼓起勇气的开口，然后忍不住趴在对方颈窝里深吸了一口气。　　</p><p>属于”cake”独有的费洛蒙冲进他的鼻腔，不同于刚才猛然受到的刺激，此时的费尔南多只是感到有些稍稍的晕眩，仿佛是醉了酒一般，他趴在对方的肩膀上，无意识地呼出一口气，猛然意识到这有点过于像一个呻吟了。　　</p><p>远处甚至还有学生们在嬉笑打闹以及对话的声音，如果他们往这边看过来，说不定还会看得清他们的脸，费尔南多只来得及想到这里，就被对方手臂传来的热度弄得晕头转向。他不想去思考，也不想去顾虑是否有人发现。现在——也许只是现在，杰拉德会一直在他身边。　　</p><p>坐上副驾驶的时候，他难以自控的转过头去，正在发动车子的年轻教授转过目光看过来，杰拉德稍微有些好笑地眨眨眼，伸出手去理了理费尔南多被蹭乱的金发。　　</p><p>“这么一会儿都忍不了了？”　　</p><p>“……不。”　　</p><p>费尔南多张嘴试图反驳，突然意识到狭小空间里对方的气味似乎浓了十倍，他近乎笨拙的眨了眨眼睛，放任自己的神经陷入这种气息中，一会儿后他突然意识到，这似乎是杰拉德故意所为。　　</p><p>他有些不甘示弱的瞪过去，而杰拉德只是把手指从他的头发上放了下来，有意无意的蹭过他的脸颊，然后是下巴。　　</p><p>“稍微忍忍。”杰拉德转开视线，发动了车子。　　</p><p>费尔南多躁动不安的陷进座椅里，而杰拉德似乎专心于努力开车而忘记了他的存在，杰拉德身上的气息本能地让他想要靠近。</p><p>但是对方一本正经的开着车的样子，让费尔南多仿佛感觉到自己不过是一个普通的一夜情对象罢了，而他还想向往什么呢？　　</p><p>随后的路程上。他们都没有有说话。　　</p><p>从车库到电梯的路上，他都只是安静的跟在杰拉德的的身后，而杰拉德也没有什么明显的表示。等到屋门终于在他们身后关闭，杰拉德一边解开西装扣子一边转过身来，费尔南多刚才的过度兴奋已经消失了大半，他有些不知所措地盯着对方，杰拉德靠近了些，然后笑了起来。　　</p><p>“生气了吗？”杰拉德把他锁进自己和门之间的狭小距离，然后俯下身亲吻着他的耳垂。　　</p><p>“你真的不知道自己有多么有吸引力。”　　</p><p>费尔南多几乎是笨拙地眨了眨眼睛，然后听到了在他耳边因为距离被放大的亲吻声而脸红心跳起来，在视线也几乎不怎么清晰的时候，费尔南多听到了对方的低语。　　</p><p>“从你第一次偷偷来我的课上，我就已经注意到你了。”　　</p><p>“什么？”　　</p><p>杰拉德笑了下，然后稍微直起身子。　　</p><p>“那么托雷斯先生。”他突然拥上了那副用于上课时的、公事公办的语气，但是眼睛里还带着那种独属于他的笑意，“在我的课堂上这么久，对我的课程还满意吗？”　　</p><p>“……当然。”费尔南多茫然地开口，他不知道对方为什么突然提起这个。　　</p><p>“那么。”年轻的副教授解开衬衫的领口，“我希望你的表现也可以让我满意。”　　</p><p>被抱着倒在对方柔软的床垫上时，费尔南多还忍不住感赞叹了一下对方家中的整洁程度，而杰拉德只是讶异的看了他一眼，然后扯下了他的套头T恤。　　</p><p>“身材不错，”杰拉德漫不经心的舔吻着对方的颈窝，另一只手轻车熟路地解开了费尔南多的牛仔裤。　　</p><p>“……谢谢？”他摸不着头脑的回应，换来了对方另一声轻笑。对方骨结分明的手指摸进了他的内裤。</p><p>握住他的阴茎的时候费尔南多忍不住喘息起来，他一路上忍耐的太久了，此刻被如此直白地碰触让他几乎无法再忍耐下去。而对方只是一边在他身上漫无目的的亲吻着，一边懒洋洋地撸动着他早已硬挺的性器。　　</p><p>除去了衣服的阻碍，对方身上带着信息的气味越发的浓烈，深入神经的饥渴感逐渐浮现出来，而费尔南多只是颤抖着喘息着，试图去亲吻对方的嘴唇。　　</p><p>于是杰拉德从善如流的亲吻着他的男孩，在对方有些喘不过气的时候主动分开，然后越过他去床头柜的抽屉里的润滑。　　</p><p>他年轻的学生此刻正四面潮红的躺在他的身下，受本能费洛蒙的影响眼神湿润的，浑身散发着渴望的气息。他挤出一部分黏稠的液体，放在手心捂热，然后略过对仍旧没有释放的性器，探向对方的身后。</p><p>穴口被碰触的时候，费尔南多忍不住颤抖了一下。虽然之前也曾经有过女友，但是和男性的性事此刻还是头一回。他稍微有些担忧的看着对方，而杰拉德只是稍微起身上来，舔舐着他被咬的稍微有些红肿的嘴唇。</p><p>属于cake的费洛蒙奇异的安抚了他，除此之外，还有杰拉德询问的眼神。　　</p><p>于是他点了点头，感到对方的手指温柔的进入了他。　　</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>第一次被进入的触感有些奇怪，但杰拉德耐心地观察着他的反应，一边抚摸着他的性器，在看到对方稍微有些难以承受的时候会倾身上前，交换带着唇舌纠缠的亲吻。他知道自己如何能让他的男孩失去控制，也十分乐于看着对方因为自己而神志不清的样子。　　　　</p><p>在最初的不适过去之后，费尔南多逐渐习惯了下身被打开的感觉，对方稍微有些粗糙的手指在他的甬道中，那说不上有多么舒服，但对方温和的动作让他少了很多抵触。当手指按上肠道附近中的某个点时，费尔南多忍不住惊喘出声。　　</p><p>从未体验过的快感从身体内部猛地窜上，杰拉德看到他的反应时轻笑了下，于是加倍的去蹂躏那一处，同时让自己身上的气味变得更浓了些，然后舔进对方因为窒息般的快感而张开的嘴里，深入了一个绵长的吻。　　</p><p>费尔南多在铺天盖地的快感里溃不成军。从体内一波一波涌上来的快感，以及对方温柔的挑逗的他的舌尖中，那种无法言说的气味确确实实笼罩着他。</p><p>杰拉德对费尔南多的吸引似乎远远不止本能反应，属于杰拉德的古龙水气味，夹杂在其中书籍纸张的味道，和对方身上那一点若有若无的烟草气息，让他忍不住越陷越深。　　</p><p>杰拉德的另一只手握住他的龟头，轻轻揉搓了两下，费尔南多就像一个高中生一样近乎尖叫地射了出来。　</p><p>这简直是他近期获得的最好的高潮，然后他听到杰拉德低低的笑声，意识到自己竟然把这句话说了出来，对方的手指还塞在自己的体内，温柔的进进出出。　　</p><p>“会给你更好的。”费尔南多听到对方说。　　</p><p>刚才快感的余韵，加上在体内进出的手指，让他有些晕乎乎的沉迷在对方增强了几倍的气息里，费尔南多模模糊糊地意识到自己又有些半勃了。他偷眼看过去，杰拉德已经把手指从他的身体里抽了出来，他退下长裤，然后露出了已经硬挺的下身。　　 </p><p>杰拉德进入他时费尔南多忍不住喘息起来。体液中包含对方的费洛蒙让身体接触的部位传来一波一波的快感，他感受着对方火热的性器，挺进他的身体热度加上本能带来的强烈吸引，让他几乎无法招架。</p><p>杰拉德给了他足够的时间去适应自己，他缓慢的挺腰，插进去一些又退出来，让第一次经历后面性事的费尔南多可以逐渐适应他的尺寸。　　</p><p>费尔南多感到模糊而又细腻的吻落了下来，伴随着身下逐渐加快的抽插，和对方接触的每一处身体部位都涌上的快感。</p><p>杰拉德握住他的腰部挺腰抽送起来，而费尔南多只能无法招架地喘息着，汹涌而猛烈的快感从接触的所有地方传来，嘴唇，脸颊和对方亲昵的碰触着的胸口，被对方手指稍微用力按住的腰侧，以及被深入的体内，无法逃离，而又无从招架。　　</p><p>他感觉自己被翻过身去，被摆成挺起腰的姿势方便对方的抽送。他无意识地泄出呻吟，毫无意义地请求着对方慢些，鼻腔里充满了对方身上带着性意味的气息。Fork本是用于猎食的本能此刻却让他成为了猎物，他喘息着、带着哭腔扭过头去，本能地渴望着一个吻。　　</p><p>杰拉德给了他很多很多个。　　</p><p>费尔南多诡异的感觉到自己完整了。他终于找到了属于自己的cake，近乎戏剧般的相遇让之前所有的等待与不安都变得值得。</p><p>他们仿佛是为彼此而生，又为彼此而沉沦。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>